


Newlyweds

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe— No Powers, Arranged Marriage, M/M, and i keep torturing my brain and yours by writing in english, i don’t even know if it makes sense, i saw a video of Tom screaming “where is ma husband” and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Husband.” Tony called for him at the door.





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly catching on with far from home press conference md seeing that short vid of Tom screaming “where’s ma husband?” got me thinking— so I went from: oh my god it’s RobERt DoWnEY jR— to: “where’s rOBErt?” To “wHeREs MA huSBAnd?” And this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> As always, I apologize for any typos or mistakes. They are all mine.

_**Newlyweds ** _

Peter closed the door behind his back and let a heavy sigh go, his tense shoulders relaxed the moment he felt safe in his loneliness. Walking down in the open was still hard and unwelcoming; he thought he was used to the flashing lights and the casual steps that intended to follow from time to time, but the newness of it all wouldn’t disappear just yet. He glanced over the room he was staying and sent a grateful prayer to anyone who was listening to because once again he found himself alone. 

The light reflected softly against the cabinets tainting the space with a bright and vast feeling of openness and easy solitude. His eyes landed on the pair of shoes scattered near the door, and leaving his keys on the forgotten bowl to his left he finally took notice of the small bouquet of flowers resting on a vase. They were wildly fresh and new, possibly changed in the morning. His husband kept changing them the moment he saw them wilted. His husband. 

Peter felt a rush of heat creeping over his face and even alone he went into hiding, not being able to look at his own reflection on the nearby mirror. He could not believe his life. 

He had some knowledge of the family matter but never truly thought it was going to be of his concern, Peter was son of Richard and Mary, both being public figures and positive entities of wealthiness and happy glamour; they were known for their charities and social work and that’s how Peter had found his passion for those same things: seeing the love in his parents’ eyes while helping others; precisely same reason why he imagined his life was never going to be any different from that. 

Living happily with his parents, working on charities. 

So, finding himself orphan of both parents after a tragic accident and soon to be married to one of the most influential man of the world was a situation he could not fathom yet. 

A husband. He _had_ a husband. He **was** a husband. 

One by one pieces of clothing fell on the floor until he reached the bathroom, once again avoiding his own eyes, Peter stood naked in front of the bathtub, simply staring out the window, oblivious to the short and heated look he was receiving from another figure. Peter let a bath bomb drop and saw the water changed color, filling the room with a floral scent; the brunette went in sighing in relief the moment the water covered his tired body, Peter could see his tip toes peaking over the water line. 

Tony toed his shoes out leaving his sock behind, the cold temperature of the floor sent shivers down his spine but nothing could make him gaze away from the sight that his husband was. 

Partially tamed curls due to licks of water and exposed collarbones glistening, he oh so muchached to reach daintily. 

Peter was surprised to know he wasn’t alone anymore, Tony’s lines showed in shadows thanks to the sleepy sunlight; both held their eyes unable to look away. Tony broke into a soft smile and feeling brave enough, he came close. Tony helped Peter wash his hair and back with careful touches, lingering hands that made Peter nervous; the older man urged Peter to change positions and moved closer, the foam from the bath was slowly disappearing. Peter kept his lashes flustering low when Tony grabbed on of his hands and trailed the fading green mark around his finger. It was impossible for Tony to hide a smile. 

* * *

It was days into the engagement, Peter still didn’t fully understand what was happening. He went to sleep with his parents voices ringing in his ears, only to be awaken and startled and even ridiculously so, soon to be wed to another man. His parents truly had weird plans. 

He had met mr. Stark years back, so young he barely remembered. His parents were in a Stark Expo and were meant to discuss some business when hell broke loose. Luckily, mr. Stark manage to save the day; Peter’s only reminder of that day was the squeezing tight hug his mother gave him when they were reunited; Tony had held him in his arms all the time and Peter didn’t recall feeling safer. 

His parents funeral passed in a blink of an eye and Tony was always there, a soothing presence for his cold heart. 

Waiting on the morning after and sleep evading him, Peter slipped away from the hotel they were staying and wandered with no destination in mind. They were supposed to celebrate the wedding and the honeymoon. An intimate ceremony dedicated to close family whilst out there in the real world, people would speculate non-stop about why them, why now. Questions to Peter had no answer for. 

That’s how Tony found him, sitting on a bench outside a photo booth playing with the grass under his feet. 

They went in avoiding the curious eyes and accidentally clicked the machine alive. 

Peter saw his hand wobbled by the time Tony slide the cheap ring on his finger; it was almost silly, like a game, an illusion. They were so pressured to fulfill his parents wishes but had little saying into how fulfill his parents wishes and it was obvious by the lack of an engagement ring. The media loved to pick on that. 

They spent the rest of the day by the pool, hands close, fingers sparingly intertwined. 

Peter didn’t have the heart to take his ring off even when he was supposed to have his hands bare on time when the ceremony started; neither was Tony. Reason why now, the two of them had matching stains in their hands. 

Tony helped Peter getting out of the tub and handled a towel, thou after a quiet wedding night spent under the covers fully dressed and whispering mildly about longings and hopes for the future, they still felt a pang of shame and uncertainties when they found each other’s on such intimate positions. 

“Husband.” Tony called for him at the door. They were meant to to go and have a press conference, later they would fake leaving the resort for their honeymoon but in reality they decided to stayed And enjoy the time being. “Ready?” Peter smiled dotting on shy and helped himself on his tippy toes enough to place a chaste kiss on Tony’s cheek. 

“Ready.”

They crossed the door irradiating their true selfs. They were happy newly married. 


End file.
